


Spaghetti's Aftermath

by Mswriter07



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Prime Suspect (NBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension possibly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti's Aftermath

Everything started out innocently enough with the occasional touch, a brush of the hand and hands lingering a little too long on the other man, no one noticed. Detective Lou Calderon had asked Rookie Detective Brian Cassidy over to his place so they could look over the case they were partnered on and Brian showed up ten minutes late much to Lou’s annoyance. Lou asked, “Why are you late?”

“Sorry traffic was a pain in the ass.” Brian said as he took his jacket and fedora off. “Do you have a coat closet?”

“No. Just lay it on the couch and come into the kitchen.”

“Okay. See you in a minute.”

Lou went into his kitchen and Brian wandered in a few minutes later after he laid his coat out and put his hat on top. He saw Lou had dinner cooked and Lou asked, “You hungry?”

Brian swallowed and said, “I can eat a little. I didn’t know you were cooking so I grabbed a bite on the way over.”

“That’s fine. I didn’t think I’d cook anything either.” Lou chuckled as he stirred the sauce. “Clean plates are by you in the cabinet and silverware is in the drawer by your hip.”

Brian pulled out the dishes they’d need and brought them over to Lou. “It looks and smells wonderful.”

“Thanks.” Lou put some spaghetti on each of the plates and small amount of sauce before he helped carry plates to the table. 

As they ate, Lou caught Brian’s free wrist and rubbed his thumb over his pulse point slowly. It came off as natural but it still surprised Brian. He almost choked on his food but contained it into a small groan. They finished eating and Brian went to put his plate in the sink but Lou held his wrist firmly and said, “That can wait.”

Brian licked his lips and said, “Okay. What do you want to do?”

Lou stood up, pulled Brian out of his chair, and nudged him against the wall behind him before he leaned up to kiss him. Brian tried to wrap his arms around Lou but Lou pinned his arms to the wall. Brian pulled away and asked, “Why can’t I touch you?”

“Not yet.” Lou breathed and moved his mouth down to Brian’s throat.

“When?”

“Soon enough baby. Let’s go back to my bedroom.”

Lou led Brian down the hall to his room and closed the door behind them. Brian asked, “Can I undress? Or how do you want to do this?”

“You can undress and then you can go get in bed if you want.”

“What if I want to undress you a piece at a time and be able to touch you?”

“You can do that next time?”

“You’re confident that there’s going to be a next time.”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think this was mutual.”

“It’s very mutual Lou.”

“Then hurry up and undress before your suit is no longer wearable.” 

They undressed and went back to kissing and Lou let Brian touch him finally and found that Brian knew how to use his hands. He melted against Brian and they stumbled back against the bed. Lou landed on top and Brian wrapped his arms around Lou’s waist. “Right there Lou.” Brian moaned.

Lou thrust against Brian’s hip and Brian gasped. He thrust a few more times and grinned as Brian writhed underneath him. “You like that don’t you?” Lou said as he kissed Brian’s earlobe and moved his mouth along his jaw. Brian’s response was a moan and arching into his lover’s body. Brian wrapped his legs loosely around Lou’s thighs and he went to flip them over but Lou held firm on the position. Brian wanted to complain but Lou had his tongue busy and slick fingers stretching him. 

Lou had Brian panting his name by the time Lou had him good and slick and Lou pushed inside Brian’s body. “Oh baby. Fuck.” Lou panted as he rocked his hips.

“Harder.” Brian moaned. He held Lou closer and pulled him into a deep kiss. Lou thrust harder and gasped for air as Brian kissed him. He braced his arms beside his lover’s body and Brian moved his mouth down Lou’s neck and chest so Lou didn’t pass out and stop all of those wonderful feelings Brian was feeling right then. It was some of the best sex Brian had had in a long time and he could tell Lou was enjoying himself as well. He suckled at one of Lou’s nipples just to see Lou’s reaction and Lou growled and thrust a bit more quicker.

“Baby.” Lou warned. Brian tightened his legs and moaned loudly as Lou finished himself inside his body. Lou slumped on top of him and breathed, “Damn baby. That was great.”

Brian kissed Lou’s temple and went to reach for his own erection but Lou swatted his hand away. Lou worked him slow and then quick and Brian arched his back trying to get closer. “Oh gods. Lou.” Brian moaned. He pulled Lou into another kiss and Lou brought up his messy fingers. Brian watched as Lou cleaned off his fingers and then kissed him again. They started to doze off and Brian moved them to a dry spot on the bed and covered them up. He held Lou close and kissed the back of his neck. “Maybe we should have spaghetti tomorrow night too.”

Lou didn’t really hear and said, “Mmm. Okay.”

Brian looked over Lou’s relaxed sleeping frame and stroked his hair. “Love you too.” He settled in next to his lover and fell into a restful sleep holding him close.


End file.
